Cold Love
by RobPattinsonLover1901
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks to live with her dad, she meets a mysterious boy. He's not like other people, he's a vampire. One day she is nearly killed and something changes her life completely...
1. Leaving Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters mentioned in this story (unfortunately). All rights got to the queen, Stephenie Meyer.**

 **(A/N: This is my first Twilight Saga fanfiction in a while. It will be alright. I hope you all enjoy it!)**

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

❄ **Cold Love** ❄

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella's POV**

It was my last day in Phoneix, Arizona. The place where I spent my whole childhood and now I was moving to somewhere else. I would leave my mother and move to the wettest place in the United Stated of America - _Forks._ I didn't think I'd be able to cope without the scorching sun or the beautiful warm days. Now I'd have fewer outdoor sunny days and more indoor rainy days. That would mean I would get bored a lot. Great.

I went to my dad's house every summer until I stopped going a few years ago. Another place I spent my childhood, but not as much as my home in Arizona. I wouldn't be leaving my mum for ever, I would come back and visit her. I could instead spend summer in Phoneix and then come back to Forks when summer is over. I'd have to think about it.

I'd been packing for a few hours, getting all of my stuff in bags and suitcases. And when everything was packed and I'd would say my goodbyes, I would be ready to board the plane and move into my new house, well old house. "Bella dear! Are you done packing sweetie?" I leaned my head out into the hallway. "I'm just coming mom!" I answered. I stood for a moment and thought about when I was very young and how I'd spent my childhood here. It felt weird moving out. Sigh. I walked out of my room with the last of my bags as the rest were all in the boot of the taxi.

I walked out into the scorching heat and went to pass my bags to Phil, my mum's boyfriend. He's a baseball player. My mum said, quote on quote that it was "love at first sight". I'd find that hard to believe. It was very cliché like in the movies. Boy and girl fall in love with just a single look. Or maybe it was true that she fell in love at first sight. I mean, I've never had a relationship. Only a crush for a few days and then that was gone. My mum had been in love with dad so much years ago but she now put that behind her and is now in love with Phil.

"Are ready you kiddo?" Phil asked joyfully. I nodded. I didn't talk to him much. I'm not a fan of him as a person. I heard the footsteps of my mother's flip-flops. She ran towards me. "She isn't ready yet, she hasn't said goodbye to her mother," My mum was happy that I'd be going to my dad's house but sad that I was leaving her. My mother leaned in to kiss my forehead and then hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her. She held me tight for a minute or so and then unwrapped her arms from around me. "Mum, you know I hate goodbyes." I said.

"I know you do Bella. But I'll miss you when you are in Forks. And I love you so much,"

"I know you do. I'll always love you, all of the ti-"

My mum put her arms around me again. I felt her tears wetting my shoulder. "I'm going to miss you so much Bella!" she cried. I held back the tears. I didn't want to start crying and then look like I decided to stay here. I kissed her cheek and patted her on the back. "It's good to cry mom. I'll probably cry when I'm on the plane." She nodded.

"Bella, it's seven thirty one." Phil interrupted.

"Oh gosh, you'd better get on your way to the airport. You don't want to miss your flight." Shew wiped her tears away with her hands.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

I walked over to the taxi and opened the door. "If you don't like it there, you are welcome at anytime to come back. Night or day. Rain or shine. You got that?" she said. I nodded. "I will!" I replied.

As soon as I was on the plane, I relaxed. Saying goodbyes is tough. I'm glad that it's over. I put my earphones in, played my favourite playlist and stared out of the plane window. We were setting off.

Packed my stuff, check. Said my goodbyes, check. Got on the plane, check. Next on the list would be to arrive to my new destination.

 _Forks._


	2. Moving In

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters mentioned in this story (unfortunately). All rights got to the queen, Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bella's POV**

Finally the plane landed at the airport. I wasn't yet in Forks. I needed a drive to Forks, an hour and half drive to be exact. My dad would pick me up. It would be a great opportunity to have a conversation with him as I hadn't talked to him in ages. I'd forgotten what he'd sounded like. Oops. As I got off the plane and entered through the doors, my dad was parked in the car park. How did I know that? His vehicle stood out from all the rest as he's a cop - Chief, Chief Swan. I crossed the road and walked towards him. He got out of his crusier bracing his arms out for a hug. "Hello Bella! Long time since I saw you. How've you been?" He said happily. I put arms around him. "It's been great. Great to see you, dad."

"You've grown Bells. When I last saw you, you were small and now you're tall. You've grown up so fast. I'm so proud," He was happy that I was with him. He'd been alone for all these years. He needs somebody to be there with him. I would need someone to talk to if I'd been alone all of that time, eveyone would. Well I'm also happy. "Shall we get you home then?" he asked. I nodded.

An hours journey in the crusier couldn't be that bad. Char- my dad asked questions about home, mum, school and how I've been for years. He told me that I would start school at Forks High School. It's the only school in Forks and isn't far from my dad's house. I would be starting my new school tomorrow. Ugh, I hate being new at anything. Being the new kid is worse. Well I'm not actually a kid. I'm 17, nearly an adult. In fact I'm a young woman. People call me all sorts, Issy, Bells. I like to be called Bella. But my dad calls me Isabella to his friends and other people. I hate that. But he calls me Bella.

And there it is. The Forks sign. It read _"the City of Forks welcomes you."_ Another sign read " _Population 3,175_ " now it should be 3,176 if you include me. The town was quite small but filled with plenty of friendly people as my dad says. Trucks with wood, vans, trucks, cars and bikes passed by on the roads. It wasn't overly busy but busy enough for the morning. The morning rush to work. Why didn't I come on a Saturday? Or a Sunday? Why a Monday? Weird.

In the distance, I would see vast and tall trees, a woods. A perfect place for hiking or a campfire. Soon we could see the house. "Welcome home Bella!" my dad cheered. I looked at the house. The house was white with a grey roof. Six windows at the front, an empty driveway and steps that lead up to the black door. Like every other house. We pulled up onto the curb and then got out of the crusier.

"Home sweet home." my dad said looking at the house. "Come on let's get you in. You've got a lot of unpacking to do." My dad opened the house door. "Your room is on the left. Don't worry about getting your stuff out. I'll get your bags. You've had a long journey."

"It's okay I'll get them." I insisted.

"I insist that I'll get them for you. Get upstairs you little rascal!" he chuckled. He raced down to the crusier and went to get my luggage. I smiled. Oh dad. He misses me.

I went up the stairs and found my room straight away. The walls were light blue and green. There was a double bed with purple duvet and black leaves as the design over the purple. Above my bed were tiny christmas lights. Next to my bed on the right was a bed-side table with a lamp on it. On the left there was a medium sized orange lantern and a shelf fit for CDs. The rest of the room was filled furniture such as: a vanity desk, a chair, empty shelves and windows with curtains. My new room. Perfect.

"You like your room?" my dad queried.

"Yeah I think it's great, thanks."

"I got your stuff too." I grabbed the bags and suitcases from him. "Thanks Dad." He smiled and then turned to walk downstairs. Right, where to start?

Half an hour later, my bags and suitcases were empty of my stuff. I laid down onto my bed, I felt exhausted after the journey and then putting stuff away. I stared at the ceiling thinking about my mother. The rest of the day was talking to dad and getting used to the house. By night, I knew where the house phone was in case of an emergency eventhough I would have my cellphone in my pocket. And where everything was in the kitchen as I'll be the main chef in the house. Charlie mostly eats at the Carver Café. I'd been there as a little kid but can't remember anything at all. We are going to have dinner there tomorrow after my first day at my new school.

Soon it was night-time. We had soup for lunch and macaroni for dinner. They were delicious. "Night dad." I shouted from the stairs.

"Night Bells." he said from the sofa. Dad was watching sports on the TV. He loves sports, well watching it anyway. I don't play sports. I'm not that type of person.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get changed. I exited the bathroom and went into my room. I turned out the light and got comfy in bed. I was looking forward to going to my new school but then I wasn't. 50/50. I laid my head on my pillow and shut my eyes. Next day would be stressful.

 **(A/N: I will hopefully finish Chapter 3 by 28/04/17.)**


	3. Welcome to Forks High

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters mentioned in this story (unfortunately). All rights got to the queen, Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bella's POV**

First day at a new school. Perfect, not.

First impressions with new people is and will always be a challenge. You've got to get along with them. I don't like meeting new people as I don't know what they think about me. They could say that they liked me and enjoyed my company but in their head, they could hate me and want to push me off a cliff. It's hard.

After having breakfast and getting ready and changed, I headed downstairs. Charlie was at the door in his Chief suit. "Bella I'd like you to meet two people outside." He opened the door and there stood a 14 year old looking boy with long black hair and tanned skin and a man in his fourties in a wheelchair also with black hair along with a hat. "Bella, this is Billy Black and Jacob Black. They are my friends." Charlie introduced them."Nice to meet you Bella!" Billy said as he held his hand out to me. I shook it. His son (I presume) also held his hand out to me. He smiled at me.

"So Bella you like it?" dad asked. I was confused.

"What do you mean?" He pointed at the driveway. Replacing the empty driveway was a reddish orange truck. It looked old but that didn't matter. "This is mine?"

"Just bought it off Billy here. A present for you."

"Thanks Dad! Just what I needed." I hugged my dad. I loved the truck.

"Ah Bella you need to get to school and so do you Jacob." Charlie spoke.

"Come on Jacob, you can talk to Bella later. See you both!" Jacob started to wheel Billy away.

"Thanks Billy." I replied.

I was on my way to school. The anxiety of going to a new school came. What would the students think of me? My truck was alright so far, driving was not an issue with this truck. It was perfect. I didn't even have to go car searching as someone had done it for me. How thoughtful of him. And there it was, my new school. The massive sign at the entrance read " _Forks High School, Home of the Spartans."_ So the Spartans are their sports team? I wondered what sports they played, I wouldn't play it anyway. If they asked why, I would say that I'm just curious.

I found a spot at the end of the car park, away from everyone. As I got out of my truck and walked up to the huge building, everyone stared. Oh god. I could hear people whispering "who is she" or "where is she from". Common questions to ask someone who is new. I ignore the other students and decided to look at the school building.

The school was made of brown bricks that looked red at the same time. Maybe they are red bricks. The building had many huge, glass windows with white frames around them. Each part of the building had a letter which designated the different blocks at the school. A Block, B Block, C Block, etcetera. I got to the very top part of the car park near the steps to one of the entrances to the building. Near the steps was a shiny Volvo. "It looks expensive. I wonder who the owners are." I thought to myself. I get to the main entrance of the building and I open one of the doors. I step inside. The inside of the building was a long, grey corridor filled with lockers. Not to mention, students were everywhere. Right time to find the office.

After trying to get past the mindless students of Forks High, I reached the office. The office had the same colour wall with seats away from the desk. Next to each group of seats was a mini table with an organiser that was filled with boring leaflets that no-one ever reads. Leaflets about helping the school, school news reporter and school clubs. Stuff that hardly anyone is interested in. Well that's my opinion. Everyone is different - I forget that.

"Hello, do you need any help?" the woman at the desk asked. I turned to face her and went to the desk. She was a woman in her fourties with brown chestnut hair similar to my mom's and cut short up to her shoulders. "Err yes. I'm Bella Swan, I'm a new stude-"

"Oh you're Chief Swan's daughter. Oh here's your timetable with your classes and rooms. Let me know how your day is at the end of the day, okay?" she said happily.

"Ah thanks." I nodded

"No problem my lovely." she replied. I turned around and walked out of the office and back into the corridor.

 **(A/N: I am currently working on Chapter 4! I'm very excited!)**


	4. The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters mentioned in this story (unfortunately). All rights got to the queen, Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Bella's POV**

The school bell rang loudly. First class - English. For English I had Mr Mason, a teacher who was mildly strict. I was late for the class as I couldn't find the classroom. He commented on me being a minute late! Unbelievable. My face became very red. Worst moment so far.

We were learning about Romeo and Juliet in the class. Also It was the first Romeo and Juliet lesson, what luck! But the luck didn't turn out good as instantly after the lesson, he gave us homework! I read the first question and it read: _"What was Shakespeare's intention about writing a couple like Romeo and Juilet"_ and another question read: _"Write how Shakespeare uses language and structure to write about Romeo and Juilet"._ Oh joy! *sarcastically*.

After that it was Maths and that was boring, I was staring into space the entire time. Can this day get any worse? The bell for brunch rang. I walked out of Maths and went to find my locker. Oh wait. The reception lady didn't give me a combination! Oh great! I rushed to the reception, took a deep breath and walked in. I stood in awe.

Stood at the desk was a tall boy with bronze bouffant hair. The lady serving him walked off to get something from the draws. He turned around and looked at me. His eyes were black. He narrowed his eyes with hate. He breathed deeply and his nostrils flared. He gritted his teeth. He pushed past me, went out the door and slammed it shut. What was that all about? The reception lady walked back to the desk. "I got your stuff he-" She looked confused. "Where did he go?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You forgot to give me my locker number and combination when I came earlier." I said still shocked at what just happened.

"Did I? Sorry Isabella!" She looked at the desk and picked up the code. "Here you go. Sorry. Hope you have a good day!" She smiled. My day was going terrible so far.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

 _Locker number 234_

Found it! I held the padlock and turned the numbers _2647_ into the padlock. It opened. I put most of my stuff into the locker. All I needed was my bag, cell phone, a few school books and that's it. I closed my locker and headed over to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was huge and filled with what seems like the whole school. Tons of tables filled with students. The cafeteria was loud. People talking, walking or standing in queue to get food. I went to stand in line and I saw my English partner, Jessica. She wore a pink long sleeve top, black leggings and a pink headband to go with her brown hair. "Hi Bella! Are you coming to eat with my friends?" she asked happily. Jessica was a very bubbly person.

"Err sure, Jess." I replied nervously. I'm nervous to meet new people. Jessica wasn't like how I imagined. I imagined her to hate me. But she's not like that. Once I got my food, she showed my to her regular table to eat. Sat at the table were her friends: Eric, Mike, Angela and Tyler. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Bella." she introduced. Her friends seemed nice. They smiled and looked glad to meet me. The boy across me with the blond hair asked.

"So you're the girl from Arizona right?"

"Yep I am." He smiled. His puppy dog eyes looking right at me.

"Right let's get to business, Bella. What's it like in Phoneix? Is it hot?"

Jessica asked and asked so many questions. I couldn't keep up. My attention drew to the table which was far from everyone. Five students sat at it. They all talking or looking at their untouched food. They looked beautiful. Their faces were goregous. "Who are they?" I asked. My new friends glanced at them. They went silent. "Is there something I should know?" The girl with dark brown hair and glasses was brave enough to open her mouth and say:

"They're the Cullens. Two years ago they moved down here from Alaska with their adoptive parents, Dr Cullen and his wife. Ever since they came here, no one talks to them. They don't have friends."

"There are two couples in the Cullen family. Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. They are together as a couple but it's weird because they all live together!" Jessica said.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Alice is the little darked haired girl and Jasper is the one next to her with blond curly hair that looks he's in pain." They both looked at me. Alice was very pixie like and Jasper did actually look like he's in pain. "Rosalie is the blond haired girl next to Emmett who is very big with short black hair." Rosalie looked like she hated me. She was very stern. I looked to the last Cullen. And he looked familiar. It was him from the reception. "Then there's Edward. He's the boy with the bronze bouffant styled hair. He's single and apparently no girl is good enough for him." He looked at me. He looked very angry. Did he hate me or something?

I hope I don't have a lesson with him.

 **(A/N: I'm very excited for chapter 5. I've written two random chapters whilst I was writing chapter 4 which I will put up when it's time for them in the story.)**


	5. Worst Lesson Ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters mentioned in this story (unfortunately). All rights got to the queen, Stephenie Meyer.**

 **(A/N: Sorry this chapter has just been uploaded today (17th June). I've been busy and not in the mood to write. In return of me not writing, I've done this chapter. I'm sure you'll forgive. There will also be a suprise at the bottom of this page! Enjoy!)**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bella's POV**

After the bell, I went to my next lesson, Biology. My third lesson today and I was already wanting the school day to end. Hopefully this lesson should brighten up the day. I walked into classroom with high hopes. Students were still coming into the classroom or getting seated. I walked up to the teacher's desk. "Hello Bella, I'm Mr Banner. There's a seat next to the window." He pointed to my allocated seat next to the window. I stood shocked. The last remaining seat was next to Edward Cullen.

He was looking down at his desk twiddling with a piece of leather cord from his leather book. He slowly looked up and took a deep breath. His eyes widened and then closed. His hand clasped against his nose in pure disgust. He _froze_. I pulled a chunk of my hair towards my nose and smelt it. All that could be smelt was my strawberry shampoo. I ambled towards the empty seat. Edward still frozen in his seat. Eyes shut. Hand clasped over nose. He couldn't be like this everyday, could he?

The lesson was going too slow. Maybe because I kept on looking at the clock. The hand slowing down every minute. Or maybe because of Edward next to me. The last person I wanted to be with. He wouldn't settle. His hands were in fists. He wasn't doing anything but staring at the table. He took the piece of paper that read _'Class notes'_ and picked up his pen. He held the pen above the paper, his hand shaking. Surely it would be impossible for him to write. The pen snapped. He opened his hand, the pen dropped. His hand was covered in ink. Ink dripped onto the page like blood. Drip drip.

Mr Banner stopped talking and looked towards Edward. The whole entire class did. "Edward are you alright?" he asked politely. Edward gulped quietly.

 _"No,"_ he whispered. He shook his head.

"Bella would you like to help Edward to the toi-"

"I can go on my own," Edward snapped. He shoved his stuff into his bag and darted out of the door. He was rude, I wanted to know what his problem was.

"I'll go and help him," I said. Mr Banner nodded for approval. "There are down the hall on your left." he replied. I nodded.

 **Edward's POV**

 _Stupid_ human, _stupid stupid stupid!_ Her scent is to much for me. I don't want to hurt her, I don't want to be near her. I'd risk everything. I'd kill everyone. I'd risk exposure. My family would be blame me. The privacy of our home would be intruded by the police and forensics. The flashing red and blue lights bright in the darkness. The house would be known as the vampire house or the 'family of murderers' house.

The school would be a crime scene. Puddles of blood and bodies scattered across the room. The yellow and black police tape across the door. The headlines would read: _'17 students and 1 teacher murdered by a 'vampire' boy. Family found to be real bloodsuckers'._ It would mean execution, _death_. Something I'd desired for nearly a hundred years. It's destined to come to me. I was on the road to it-

Footsteps echoed down the corridor. Oh great here she comes, for goodness sake.

 **Bella's POV**

I walked to the toilets, they were unisex. Suprising. A tap was running. He stood there vigorously rubbing soap all over his hand and then out his hand under the running tap. He stopped, he must of heard my footsteps. He turned to face me. "Why can't you just leave me be?" he questioned me. Water dripped onto the floor from his hand. Before I could answer, he put his hands under the dryer. Rude again. I disliked him. "I am at this school, I can't help it if you don't like me,"

"You think I don't like you? Bella I _hate you_." I felt like I had been stabbed in the back by him. Sharp knives into my back and out where my heart is. My heart drained. I wanted to cry. I wanted to lay down and cry - and scream. No one has ever hated me like he hated me, I've never been hated. "Don't try to be friends with me _ever_ , you understand?" His voice was getting louder as each word was spoken. "Answer me. Bella," The only person to call me by my preferred name is the person who hates me.

 **(A/N: Chapter 6 is now written and will be uploaded today too!)**


	6. Forgiven?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters mentioned in this story (unfortunately). All rights got to the queen, Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Bella's POV**

When I got home, Charlie wasn't there. Probably still at work. I went upstairs, shoved my bag next to my bed and raced to the bathroom. I lent over the sink, tears rolled down my cheeks. I started to cry. I looked into the mirror. My face and eyes were flushed red, my cheeks wet from my tears. He'd done this. I hated him. I tried to stop crying, I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my shirt. I didn't want to see him again. But I had to. I felt a connection with him. Some part of me wanted him. What is wrong with me?

I walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Before entering my room, I heard a thud. I opened my door and saw...

 _Edward_

He was stood in the middle of my room at the foot of my bed. His hand touching part of the headboard at the bottom of my bed. His glance raised up to me from the bed. He looked frustrated. "Oh it's you. Why are you here anyway? You shouldn't even be here!" I said angrily. He shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked around the room.

"I know I shouldn't be intruding." His eyes moved from my room to fix on my eyes. He spoke bitterly. "But your scent, it's like a _drug_ to me. My own _personal_ brand of _heroine_." Those words stood out to me. _Drug, personal and heroine._

I closed my door, and moved closer to him so I was about 2 metres away and stood with my arms folded. "What does that mean? And why are you here?" I said confused. He moved closer to me. I took a step back. He folded his arms. Both of our arms were now folded. I raised an eyebrow. He raised an eyebrow. He smirked. "Bella, I'm here because..." He faced away. "...because some part of me is attracted to you." I stood shocked. "I'm attracted to you, Bella." He's attracted to me? My heart beated faster than usual. "Bella, your heart is beating fast." I looked up at him. How does he know that?

"What? How do you know?" I was puzzled. He turned serious. He grabbed me by the arms and pinned me hard against the wall nearest to my bed. "I can't tell you. I can't let you know." he spitted furiously. I closed my eyes and then opened them. We were so close that we could've kissed. He wasn't in the mood for that. Neither was I. He was angry, more than angry - _infuriated_. My breathing became harder than normal. I was quite scared, he was scary. But I'm in love with him. He took a deep breath. His nostrils flared. His hands touched my arm. He was freezing. His eyes were different than the other day. They went from black to a topaz colour. "What's with your eyes? They've changed." He blinked. "Just please tell me. I know there's something about you that no one knows. Trust me, I won't tell anyone. I _promise_." He let me go. He moved his hands through his hair leaving it messy and still in it's bouffant style.

I slowly walked over to my bed and sat down. I tried to get comfy. I had my head raised on a pillow. He watched me. His eyes not moving away. I patted next to me on the bed signalling him to come over and sit down. He insisted. A second later, he was next to me. He was fast. "Woah! What did you do?" I was suprised. He laughed and looked at me.

"I rushed over here. It's like 'super' speed." He smiled and folded his arms. The muscles on his arm were strong and defined. Each vein stood out. He was muscular. "I want to know about you, Isabella. Enlighten me." I moved my body closer to him.

"Ok. First of all, don't call me that." I replied. He chuckled. "And second of all, you were going to tell me what you are." He was serious again. "I mean, no one can be that fast. Even olympians can't; it's impossible. So tell me. _Enlighten me._ "

He shifted his eyes to me. "I'm a _vampire_. A _bloodsucker_." He said quietly into my ears, my hairs on my arms stood on end. He opened his mouth. And spoke. "I'm the world's most dangerous predator aren't I, everything about me invites you in. My _voice_ , my _face_ , even my _smell._ As I would need any of that." As he spoke he was getting closer to me. "As of you can out run me. As if you can fight me off." More closer. "I'm designed to kill." He was now on top of me. Our faces were a good few centimetres away. I could feel his icy cold chilling breath tingling my face making me shiver. It made me want him more.

"So what are you, Edward Cullen?" I quizzed happily. He grinned. "Don't call me that, Isabella."

"Oi watch it." I spoke. He snickered.

"We're going to be at each other's throats aren't we?" He questioned. I raised my eyebrow. We both laughed. We both still smilied. "I tell you what, there's this restaurant I know in town. You may have heard of it. And I thought of you."

"What's it called?" I asked.

" _La Bella Italia._ " He replied.

"How creative." I said.

"Isa- Um Bella, would you go on a date with me tomorrow night at six o' clock?" I had to go on a date with him. My heart wanted it so much.

"Yes." I answered.

The door suddenly opened. "Er Bella, what's going on?" _Charlie._ I was embarrassed. I've been to a new school for a few days and this was the most embarrassing thing so far. "What were you two doing?"

"Talking." I replied. He raised his eyebrow.

"It's true Mr Swan." Edward approved.

"Call me Chief Swan or Charlie." My dad put his hand out. Edward got from on top of me and turned around so he faced me.

"See you tomorrow at school, Bella."

"See you, Edward." His eyes were mesmerising.

"The door is at the bottom of the staircase. C'mon off you go." my dad said as he pointed down the stairs.

I didn't manage to ask him how he got in. Of course, the _window_. I didn't lock it. Oh jeez.

 **(A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I have to say that it's my favourite. Thanks for reading!)**


	7. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters mentioned in this story (unfortunately). All rights got to the queen, Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Bella's POV**

It was soon nighttime. I'd been thinking a lot about my date with Edward - the boy who I've just met on the second day in Forks. I was thinking, I was daydreaming. I listened to music, did some homework and still nothing could get his handsome looks from my mind. He was so dreamy. Tomorrow, I would be at La Bella Italia with the boy that hated me but now desires me. Or should I say _vampire_.

I went downstairs to say good night to Charlie. "Dad?" I asked. The TV filled the dim lit living room. The kitchen lights are the brightest in the lower part of the house. "Yeah Bells?" he replied with a cough.

"Good night." I said. I took a few steps up the stairs.

"Wait Bella. Come and have a seat next to me for a minute." He patted his hand on the sofa. I stepped down from the stairs and sat down next to Charlie. He muted the football on the screen.

"Now. Who's that boy who you were with? Was it Edmund or somethin'?" he asked. Oh I thought that wouldn't have stayed in his mind.

"I was with Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Dr Cullen's kid?" he queried. I nodded. He sighed. "How old is he?" He looked at me as if Edward was too old for me.

"He's 17. Same age as me. He's not secretly 20 or something."

"Ok Bells, it's just that... I want you to be safe and not in danger by a boy that you've only just met. And now you're on a date with him tomorrow. I mean come on Bella, isn't that a bit odd?" I shook my head at him.

"Ok dad. It might be a bit weird but... maybe it's just love at first sight. I mean it's not like I'm marrying him tomorrow. It's just a date. I might not even be his girlfriend. Ok? Don't worry about me." Charlie smiled at that.

"Just a date. Okey dokey."

"Dad don't." I said. Charlie laughed.

"You go get some sleep Bells." I got up from the sofa and walked up the stairs. "Love you Bella." I turned to face him.

"Love you too Dad."

* * *

 _The woods was dark. The branches from the trees blocking the precious moonlight. I walked through the woods. A crack of a branch. Footsteps hit against the grass. He stood there in the dark. Staring at me. His attire covered in blood. His eyes were blood red. Another sound of feet on grass. I turned and saw a huge wolf come into view. It's brown fur making the wolf stand out. He launched at the wolf as the wolf came towards me. I couldn't move. I was stuck to the ground watching, being forced to watch, being tortured by him attacking an innocent lonely wolf. I cried out to stop him. He didn't listen. He dug his teeth into the neck. The wolf cried out in agony. He threw the body to the ground with no care. Tears rolled down my cheeks. He looked up at me and smiled. "It's alright my love." He bit my neck. I cried more. The wolf and I layed there motionless in the branches from the trees blocking the precious moonlight._

* * *

I woke up immediately covered in sweat from the terrifying nightmare. It was more like torture. "Bella?" my angel spoke. I was startled.

"Why are you here? How did you get in here? Why has...?" He softly pressed his finger to my lips.

"Shhhh. It's alright Bella. Lay down." I did as he said. He lay next to me. I shuffled about trying to get comfy with Edward next to me. "Sit up one second please." He whispered. Edward fluffed up my pillow. I laid down. I smiled, I was now very comfy. "Better now?" he asked softly. His soothing velvet voice tickled my ears. I nodded. He moved his hand towards my face. "May I?" he asked.

"Yes" I nodded. He began to stroke my chin and neck. I shuddered at the coldness of his fingers going over my skin. My hairs stood on end and goosebumps came up onto the surface of my skin. "You're making me fall sleep." I said quietly as my eyes were closing.

"That's the idea." He whispered. He leant over. I could feel his icy breath tingling on my neck. His lips pressed against my neck. He kissed me. Many kisses on my neck. I felt loved. By the time he stopped kissing, I was asleep. He pulled the duvet over me. "Good night Bella." He jumped out of the window.

 **Edward's POV**

She's so beautiful when she sleeps. I have no intention of killing her after she said my name in her deep slumber. How could I hurt her? If only I knew what she dreamed of. Instead I sat there mesmerised by her sleeping and hearing her calling out to me as if she wanted me or if she was in _danger_. I should've been hunting at that point not watching Bella. In fact, I should be hunting now! But all I need to do is to just sit in my room and think. I don't want to make a mistake with Bella. I want our relationship to be perfect and filled with love. I want to cherrish it with her - my first love. If only she could hear me now and rush into my arms. I only have hours left until our first date. Nothing could go wrong for us. Time would go quicker than I would ever think.

I went over to my CD shelf looking for something calming. I didn't feel in the mood to listen to music, I felt in the mood to play music. Or write music. I could write something for Bella and it could be a present to her. She'd love it. I reached for my journal and pen and darted for my piano. "What's the rush Ed?" Emmett asked as he stood in my doorway. Oh crap.

"I'm just going to my piano. Why? Do you want lessons?" I asked trying to get away from my annoying adoptive brother.

"No I don't want to play piano Eddy." He chuckled

"Don't call me that." I felt annoyed. I wish he'd let me pass so I can get my ideas for a song into my journal and before he can get any ideas.

"Hang on. I smell something on you." Emmett said curiously. Oh great he's onto something. "Alice was right! You've been with her! I smell the new girl on you!"

"Her name is Bella." I growled.

Emmett gasped "Is she your girlfriend? GUYS! EDWARD'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Emmett shouted. I punched Emmett hard in the side.

"Shut up Emmett!"

"They've got to hear this!" He said overjoyed as he grabbed my hand and rushed downstairs with me. "He's been with Bella! His first ever girlfriend!" Emmett said proudly. I yanked my hand away from his grip. My whole family smiled and clapped.

"When can we meet her? We'll be great friends!" Alice squealed.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend." I tried to get my point clear.

"How's it like dating a human Edward?" Jasper said as he crossed a leg over his other. I felt outraged. They were all greedy for gossip especially Emmett.

"I'm not dating her! What can I do to get you guys to stop bugging me?" I raised my voice. Emmett grabbed my journal from my hand. "Emmett give that back!"

"Oh this is juicy! Listen to what Edward has written!" Oh great. I sat down and put my shameful, embarrassed face in my hands. " _While I've felt passion before it has been for music or the idea of love. My romantic motions have been well...romantic. I feel so comfortable with her...as comfortable as I do uncomfortably...excited...a wave...aroused. Ready to leap. My animal nature is barely kept at bay...at the same time...my head is excited...turned on...my heart...my body my mind. She touches me on every level. It is all complete...I am complex with one smile in her eyes_." Emmett and Jasper burst out in laughter.

"Wait wait there's more! _I am going to see you today. I've been laying here for hours...my skin is pulsating in fact it's vibrating as if it is already near you. As if it could reach out and touch you. Will I be able to control myself?_ " They continued to laugh.

"You've got it bad for Bella!" Jasper chuckled. If I was mortal, my face would be red and blushing. I was so embarrassed.

"Pack it in you two!" Esme demanded. "I think it's great that Edward is finding someone to get along with or fall in love with."

"I agree!" Alice chirped.

"I don't agree with it at all. Do you see the danger of this? How can we trust a human. We could be exposed. How truthful or secretive is she? Wait until the Volturi find out!" Rosalie said unamused. I could tell that she didn't like this idea at all.

"Rose! Be supportive!" Alice said joyfully. "I've seen the future. And Edward has planned to go on a date with Bella after school in seventeen hours!"

"Oh boy Edward! We need you prepared!" Emmett laughed. I growled and darted upstairs and locked my door. Forget the piano. Emmett wants me to suffer and wryth through his bugging questions and annoying self. What I'd experienced felt like a nightmare!

Is he right? _Am I_ _truly_ _in love with Bella_? Is she my _girlfriend?_

 **(A/N: Oh Emmett I wish you'd leave Edward alone. Next chapter is a bit of a surprise and very different. I hope you all enjoy it!)**


	8. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters mentioned in this story (unfortunately). All rights got to the queen, Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bella's POV**

When I woke up, Edward wasn't there. Shame. He probably went home to prepare himself for our date... Our date! I totally forgot about it! I got from my bed and raced to my wardrobe to look for something. What should I wear for our date? Nothing caught my eye. Nothing that I liked to anything that I thought "yes! I'll wear that!" Nothing. What would Edward wear? He'd probably be in jeans and shirt like all boys - no tuxedos and cluff links. Nothing posh just casual. I wish I could have someone to take me on a date who would wear a posh suit. Am I asking much?

"Bella?" Charlie asked from downstairs.

"Yes?" I replied. I saw a large flat box at the bottom of my wardrobe. I pulled out the box from my wardrobe and opened it. I gasped.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I closed the box.

"Just looking through my wardrobe."

"What for?"

"For something to wear for tonight. Why?" I shoved the box under my bed.

"Bella. You'll be late for school. You over slept."

"What?" I raised my voice worried. I rummaged through my wardrobe - again- and quickly put some clothes on. I raced downstairs and into the kitchen. On the the kitchen table was a bowl of cereals and a glass of apple juice. "Oh dad you shouldn't have!" I said happily. He smiled.

"I'm here for you Bella. I'm your dad." He said. I hugged him. "Quickly eat, Bella!" He said. I laughed. I took a spoon of cereal and shoved it into my mouth. Another then another then-

 _Honk honk._

"Who's that?" I asked as I raced to the window. I heard my dad's footsteps behind me.

"Bella you need to eat!" Charlie replied. I opened the blinds and saw-

 _Edward_

He wore a blue shirt underneath a grey peacoat. He was leaned against his car door. Waiting... For _me_. He raised his eyebrow and beckoned me towards him with his finger. I froze in awe.

"Bella come on! You're going to be late!" He looked through the blind. "Oh it's him. He's not coming in, you'll be more late." I nodded. I put up my hand him to tell him I'll be five minutes. He nodded with a smile. I shoved all my cereal into me quickly and went upstairs to brush my teeth and hair. I went into my room to get my school bag. Now I was ready.

I raced downstairs to the door. I fiddled with my keys to open the door. It opened. "Bye Ch- dad!" I shouted as I went out.

"See you kiddo!" He replied. I shut the door.

"Good morning Bella." He said very welcoming. I quickly dashed towards him. When I reached him, I wrapped my arms around him. Why did I do that? I could feel his coldness underneath his coat. I unwrapped my arms from him. He chuckled. "What?" I aksed.

"You've got something on your lip." He brushed off a piece of cereal. I smiled. I could feel us being watched. I turned around to see my dad spying on us through the living room window. We laughed. He shooed us away with his hand. ' _You're going to be late'_ he mouthed. "Come on let's go before my dad gets angry." I laughed. I got into the car and waved him goodbye.

* * *

As we got to school, everyone was looking at me again. Not just me but also Edward. Everyone's mouths dropped. "What's so shocking to them?" I asked. He laughed. It's because no one has ever seen me with a girl and I'm the one that all the girls at this school want."

"Really?" I asked.

"They've all asked me out but I've said no to all of them." He said. I felt proud to be with him. It was a weird feeling. Now every girl at Forks High School was jealous of me - the New Girl. Isn't it like that in films?

I could feel all eyes on me in each lesson as me and Edward sat next to each other. I remember him putting his arm around me in first period and some girls behind us murmured something. The good thing was that Edward told them to shut their mouths. Their faces were priceless.

When it came to brunch and lunch, they all continued to stare. Even my new friends: Eric, Angela, Jessica and Mike. As me and Edward held hands when I we walked through the cafeteria, they whispered stuff to each other. Probably words like _loser_ or _traitor_. Normally the words people would say to make others feel bad or guilty.

Edward steered us past the Cullen table. "Where are we going?" I queried.

"We're not sitting with my family today. We're sitting...alone." He whispered. We sat down at the table furthest away from everyone including his family.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked whilst I took a bite of my ham & cheese sandwich.

"'We' don't eat human food. We just 'drink'." He whispered. I nodded. I grabbed my bottle of water and tried to open it. It was stiff. I struggled to open it. "I'll open it for you." It took him one try. Vampires are strong.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome."

"Are you excited for our date?" Edward asked quietly so no one could hear.

"Of course am I. You are really nice, charming and handsome."

"Aw thanks Bella. You're beautiful." A piece of hair dangled in front of my face, he moved it immediately. "Very beautiful." he said as we stared into each others eyes. I smiled. We turned around. The whole school was staring at us. "Weirdos." He said.

After I ate, we continued to talk about many things while many students carried on looking at us with jealous faces. The bell rang. "I'll be waiting for you at my car. Bye Bella." He said.

"Bye Edward."

We all got up and went to our last lesson. I saw Edward catch up to Alice in the corridor. He looked very angry when she started talking to him. Then he looked at me with anger. I wonder what's wrong.

 **(A/N: Chapter 9 will change everything! *dramatic* We'll see why Edward is angry.)**


	9. Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters mentioned in this story (unfortunately). All rights got to the queen, Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Bella's POV**

I walked out of the classroom and into the busy corridor. I sighed. It was packed with students rushing to get home. Some rummaging through their lockers, some chatting with friends whilst most students where moving out of the building. I headed for my locker before leaving. I entered the combination and my locker opened. I reached for the books in my bag and carefully leaned them against the other books in my messy locker. I closed my locker and sauntered towards the exit. I opened the doors of the schools exit and smelt the cold, bleak winter air. I walked down the stone steps and into the active car park.

There were cars moving out of the area and people having conversations with their peers. I bustled past the groups of people in order to reach my faded reddish orange truck. I stop to think about if I'd forgotten something and I did. My cell phone. I grumbled to myself "I must have put it in my locker, or is it in here?" I raided through my bag trying to find it. I stopped. I felt like I was being watched, I felt like something was burning through me. I turned around and saw Edward Cullen standing next to his car at the very top of the parking lot. He was looking in my direction. He wasn't looking, he was _staring_ at me with his piercing eyes. Then his face was in shock, his eyes were wide with horror.

Unexpectedly, a large, grey van came speeding around the corner. The van skidded on the thin ice on the road and span around. It was uncontrollable. It was skimming towards me. I stood there startled and panicking for what to do. As I closed my eyes and waited for the van to crush me, someone pinned me to the ground. My head smacked against the hard side of my truck. The sound of the van's wheels squealing was replaced with a metallic crunching sound. It was as if someone stopped the van.

"Bella, open your eyes!" I felt an annoying hard thud on my shoulders. I slightly opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything over the blur of my vision. The sunlight was blocked by a figure. The person's face was hard to recognise. My arm was lifted up and brought close to something cold. "Forget what they think, I'm the breaking all the rules anyway." Who are _they?_ A cold breath hit my arm. "Since I'm going to hell," the angel's voice mumbled. Agony raced through me as something sharp sunk into my arm.

My eyes widened and I screamed. The walls of my body and insides were burning and stinging. The sensation of the burning sent my body into a frenzy. My body shook violently. What was happening to me? I felt my blood being sucked out of me and a cold liquid flowing through my veins. I could clearly see now. Edward was heaved over me and sucking the life out of my arm. His eyes were wide. He wasn't focusing on anything but my blood. His cold hands were clamped onto my arm and crushing my fragile bones. I cried out in anguish. Abruptly, he let go trying to catch his breath. "Hush Bella, it'll be over and done with," the angel said gently. I heard people rushing over to me and Edward. People were shouting and panicking over what had just happened. People where questioning if I was dead or alive - I was on the verge of dying. Darkness filled my vision once again. The angel let go of my body and left me to go to heaven.

"Where's my daughter? Bella!" I recoginsed that voice. "Oh there you are Bella! Please wake up!" I slightly opened my eyes to see my dad stood next to me.

"Dad, where am I?" I asked as I looked at my arm. It was attached to a beeping machine - a cardiac monitor. I was alive.

"You're in hospital. Bells I was so worried about you. I thought that we wouldn't have gotten you to hospital in time." My body felt mismatched. This isn't normal. A door opened.

"Er Chief Swan, please can I talk to Bella in private for a minute?" That same elegant angel voice came back. Charlie nodded in approval. The door opened and closed. "Bella. Open your eyes _fully,"_ he spat the last word in bitterness. I did as I was told. He was knelt beside me. His face was full of rage, his body was vibrating.

"What's happened to me?" I quietly inquired. He looked away as if he was about to puke.

"You better promise not to tell anyone even your father. Got that?" I nodded scared. He moved towards my ear and leaned close so no-one could hear. His hard, icy breath tickled my ear. Then he said it. "You're a _vampire_ , Bella." he whispered. I felt faint. I slowly moved my hands up to my face to look at them. I couldn't see my veins. "Oh for goodness sake! Look Bella. Look at you!" He shouted in anger. He grabbed a mirror and shoved it into my view.

I was pale. My irises were now deep, crimson red. Not a chestnut brown like my old irises. He moved the mirror away and slammed a box onto my lap. I reached for it. The label on the box said 'Contact lenses'. "You won't know what to do with your new self so just come to this address and I'll get you adjusted to your new life." He handed me a folded piece of paper. "If you don't accept my offer of kindness, I hope you enjoy disappointment," he hissed. He hated me, he wanted me dead. One last look at his perfect, sculptured face before he was out of the room. The angel didn't leave me to go to heaven, he left me to suffer in hell.

 **(A/N: I'm sorry for getting Edward to be angry with Bella in this chapter. He didn't want her to be a vampire. Chapter 10 should be posted 27/07/17)**


	10. Excitement

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters mentioned in this story (unfortunately). All rights got to the queen, Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Bella's POV**

I was still in hospital. I've had a few x-rays and I hadn't broken any bones. I wasn't hooked to any machines anymore. I was just sat in my normal clothes at the edge of the hospital bed. Edward was apparently still in the hospital. I needed to know why he was so angry with me. A few minutes later, he came in. He quietly sat down next to me, not making eye contact. "Why were you so angry with me earlier?" I asked. Silence.

"I didn't want you to be one of my kind. I wanted you to have a normal happy life." He whispered. There was still a bit of anger in his voice.

"You care about me?" I asked.

"Of course I do Bella. I shouldn't have been so angry with you earlier. I didn't know what to do. I was more angry with myself, at the moment I'm calming down." He said.

"Are we still going on our date?" I asked.

"I cancelled our reservation at La Bella Italia as I thought you would need some rest."

"Oh shame." I sighed.

"However, I'm holding our date at my house." He replied. My eyes lit up.

"Your house? Aw that's nice of you. You haven't given me your address." I said.

"Remember that piece of paper I gave you? Well that has my address and phone number." He said. I took the piece of paper from my pocket and unfolded it. It read _420 Woodcroft Avenue Forks, WA_.

"Thanks Edward." I leaned over to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me. The door opened. My dad stepped in.

"Bella?" My dad asked. Me and Edward turned to face him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes dad. I'm alright." I assured him. He looked at Edward, our arms unwrapped from each other.

"Is the date still on?" Dad asked us.

"Yes, it is." Edward replied with a smile. I hope my dad wasn't wondering if I'd go on the date. "Er Edward? Could I speak to you outside?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Edward got up and followed my dad through the door.

 **Edward's POV**

I closed the door behind me. I already knew what Charlie would speak to me about. It's about our date which is in a few hours. "Right Edward. I know you and my daughter are on a date with each other at your house. I want my daughter to be safe. I don't want her coming home with injuries or tears in her eyes. Okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes Chief Swan." I replied. "Would it be all right if Bella stayed the night at my house?"

"Yeah sure. As long as you sleep separately from each other. You can sleep in the same room."

"Thanks Chief." I thanked. I smiled.

"Call me Charlie." He said. We walked back through the door. Bella looked up with happiness in her eyes. It was as if she heard our conversation. She was just excited for tonight.

"I'll see you at my house Bella." I said.

"See you Edward." She said.

 **Bella's POV**

I pulled out the box from under my bed and opened it. A beautiful blue dress was neatly folded in the box. "This is what I'll wear." I whispered to myself. I quickly put on the dress and looked into the mirror. "Wow." I said. I looked perfect. Edward would agree. I looked for some shoes and realised that I only had trainers and converse shoes. "These won't match!" I thought. I looked back in my wardrobe to see if I had any fancy shoes to wear and found a bag next to the place where I found the box. I opened the box and found matching blue high heels. "Yes." I said. I put them on and looked back into the mirror. My feet wobbled and I fell to the bedroom floor.

Dad rushed up the stairs. "Bella are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yes I'm all right." I said. My dad helped me up.

"Bella you're freezing!" He said shocked. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes I'm all right dad." I assured him the second time. I got up and flattened my dress and sorted out my hair.

"Bella you look really nice. I'm proud of you." He said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks dad. I'm really excited for my date with Edward."

"Oh by the way, you'll be staying at Edward's house so you will need to pack some stuff like night clothes and your toothbrush. Those sorts of things." I was staying at his house? So that's what they talked about outside.

"Yeah sure." I said. Charlie walked out of my room.

"You'll be leaving in ten minutes okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks dad."

"No problem Bella." He smiled. I grabbed a handbag and put some stuff in. I stopped. I didn't know what vampires need. I remembered that I had Edward's number. I grabbed my phone and keyed his number in and added him into my contacts. Then I started typing him a message.

 _Hi Edward._ _It's me Bella. What would I need to bring to your house?_ _:)_

And send. I waited a minute. He sent one back.

 _Hi Bella._ _Just bring yourself._ _See you in a bit :)_

So vampires don't need a toothbrush or anything else?

 _Thanks Edward._

And send.

 **(A/N: I'm so excited for their date! Next chapter will be so good!)**


End file.
